Dr. Light (DC Comics)
Dr. Light (also spelled Doctor Light) is an evil genius and a villain in Teen Titans as well as the Teen Titans' enemy. History Dr. Arthur Light was a genius who stole a special suit from his partner, Jacob Finlay whom he murdered (although some sources say the suit malfunctioned), and embarked on a villainous career as Dr. Light. He battled the Justice League several times and lost even joining supervillain teams.. After losing to the JLA so many times, he eventually decided to attack the League's sidekicks in the Teen Titans but couldn't even beat a bunch of kids. Some sources place hauntings by Finlay's ghost as the reason for this incompetency. it was revealed that this was actually a botched punishment imposed by the League; Light had brutally raped Elongated Man's wife, Sue, and the Justice League, with the exception of Batman, voted to mindwipe him. It worked too well; Light was now a dimwitted bungler who was even more of a coward than he already was. Since recovering his mind, Light has faced the Titans multiple times even nearly defeating all of them once, only to be stopped by Raven. At one point before his recovery, Light joined the Brotherhood to combat the Titans but eventually left the group and went solo. For a time, he showed not only true competence and even cunning, but a truly vicious side, heavily indicating that his attack on Sue Dibny was not an aberration. Many super-villains, who had never really liked him anyway now wanted nothing to do with him, so brazen and arrogant was he about his sick desires. While he was with a group of prostitutes dressed as female Titans, he was found by the post-Corrigan incarnation of the Spectre, who turned his body into a candle, and his head into the wick, which was then lit until Light melted. During the Black Lantern war, what remains there were of him were stored under JLA HQ. Empowered by a Black Lantern ring, they rose up to attack Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi, the woman who had become the heroic Doctor Light during the first Great Crisis, and someone the villainous Light had always hated. Light had nearly beaten his heroic namesake when he made the mistake of taunting her about visiting her children when she was gone. This enraged and reenergized Hoshi, who drew up her power and incinerated Light, the ring, and all the other undead attackers. Since DC rebooted entirely in 2012, this seems to have been the final death of a villain once disregarded and then regarded only with fear and disgust. Whether a 'New 52' version will be anything like him is not yet known. Powers and Abilities Light has the ability of lightwave manipulation. He also has a supersuit with Light gadgets such as flash generates and can produce energy beams of light. Category:DC Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Thief Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rapists Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Superman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Dial H for Hero villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Gamblers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Legacy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil